Death of the Smashers
by El Oni
Summary: The Smashers are being killed by one of their own. This story is now finished! Though the ending is a bit odd.
1. How it began

**My first mystery/horror story, enjoy and leave a review please.**

It was nighttime and all of the Smashers were turning in. Even the hands who were usually night owls were turning in early. However Roy, the pyromaniac we all love convinced his best friends Marth and Link to stay up with him.

The swordsmen were scared and nervous. Why? It all started last Tuesday...

_(Flashback)_

_Roy was in a heated battle against Captain Falcon. They each had one stock left, and were completely worn out._ _They both stood on the damaged place known as Hyrule temple. _

"_Give up kid." Falcon told the red-haired swordsman. _

"_Now why would I do that?" Roy asked. He charged the racer and slashed. Falcon dodged it and tornado kicked him. Roy was sent flying back into_ _a wall. He coughed but held his ground. Falcon began to charge towards Roy. _

_Thinking fast he charged a flare blade and unleashed a half charged blast. Falcon fell to the platform ahead of him. Not willing to lose his chance Roy jumped down and slashed all he had at the famed racer. _

_It was over. He saw Captain Falcon fall off the edge. Roy was transported back_, _He had won. The rest of the Smashers cheered and his friends Link, Marth, and Fox congratulated him._

"_Hey, it was no problem." Roy said smiling._

"_Sure, Roy sure." Marth said a little annoyed. _

_Roy smirked at him and awaited his opponent to appear. He never did._

_It was dinner time... everyone gathered around the table waiting for the Hands to come, they were late. They talked worriedly and silently_. _What happened to Captain Falcon? _

_The Hands then arrived through their special entrance door._ _Master Hand followed by Crazy Hand took their seats. Everyone looked at them. Then Master Hand spoke. _

"_My dear Smashers I have bad news regarding Captain Falcon... he's dead." Master Hand told the Smashers. Their was cries of confusion and sorrow. Crazy Hand then spoke._

"_We found him in the teleport room_ _when we were going to lock it up. Crazy Hand informed them._

"_From what we could tell, he was stabbed by a knife and then beaten to his dying breath." Master Hand told the smashers._

"_And, the killer left a note." Crazy Hand said taking a note out of er, somewhere. _

"_What's it say?" asked a nervous Ness. Master Hand took the note and read it._

"_Your racer has been killed, you will all be killed, if you think you can do something try, you will die a painful death like your friend, if you escape I'll still get you, I am everywhere I am not." Master Hand spoke he grasped the note and crunched it._

_The Smashers remained silent. They could be killed, just like Captain Falcon. The girls and kids broke down crying fearing their death._ _Roy looked over to his friends. They had a pure look of horror on their face._

_Roy then realized he was shaking. "Master Hand, what d-do we d-do?" He asked still trembling. _

"_I... I will have the wire frames look into it, as for the rest of you stay in groups I don't want anymore deaths." Master Hand finally spoke. _

_The Smashers looked at each other and nodded. They began to make groups of three and fours._

_Roy, Marth, Young Link, and Link formed a group. Link wanted to have his younger self with them at all times. _

_They went to watch the television in silence. They found a show called Evil Bunnies From Mars. It was about how bunnies blew things up and were taking over Earth._

_Young Link watched eagerly, wile Roy and Link were asleep. Marth was on the verge of falling asleep when he saw Falco, Fox, and DK charging towards the door. _

"_Huh, what are you doing?" Marth asked. The three smashers paid no attention to the prince. They opened the door and charged outside._

"_We're fre-" Fox began to yell but was cut off. Hundreds of knives were suddenly heading their way. _

"_What the fu-" Falco began to curse but soon the knives engulfed their bodies, leaving a bloody mess. Marth gasped but quickly moved to the door and shut it. He heard thumps as the knives hit the door._

_Master Hand along with Mewtwo and Ness came barging in. This woke up Roy and Link and Young Link was crying. "What in the hell just happened?" Master Hand demanded._

_Marth explained that Fox, Falco, and DK ran out of the mansion and were slaughtered. Master Hand looked over to Mewtwo who closed his eyes. "Fools, they were warned not to leave." Ness went over to comfort his friend._

_Roy was stunned. "This killer, he has us... what can we do?" Roy yelled out. Link looked over to his friend._

"_Don't worry Roy, we'll get out of this, somehow!" Link told him faking a smile. Roy smiled but was still worried._

"_Well, I suggest getting back to your groups and rooms." Master Hand said as he left the room. Mewtwo and Ness left in different directions to head back to their groups. _

_Roy, Marth, Young Link, and Link decided to head back to their rooms._

(_End Flashback)_

Roy sighed. He was as worried as the other Smashers were. He could die. This killer obviously had traps laid out. It was only a matter of time.

They sat there in silence.

"So, I think we should take turns standing guard." Link finally said.

"Yeah, that way we'll be extra safe." Marth agreed.

"Who gets the first shift?" Roy asked.

"It was my idea, I'll do it first followed by Marth, then you Roy." Link told them. The two swordsman agreed and headed to bed. However Marth did not go to sleep like his friend did. After all, Link could be the killer.

Although he highly doubted that, it was always good to be safe.

Meanwhile... unknown to the Smashers, the killer was in the mansion walking down the hall. The killer noticed that a light was on in the bathroom... the perfect opportunity to kill...

**And that's chapter 1! This will be a gory horror story. Please review!** **If you do, I'll write more faster!**


	2. No escape

1**Well here's chapter 2, this one is more gory**. **Also, if you want to guess who is killing the smashers, then guess in a review.**

Peach was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She left the door unlocked. Right as she was spitting she noticed something, the door was open. She turned pale. "H-hello?" She asked worriedly.

Then the light shut off, she felt a hand grab her, and a knife was drawn. Two seconds later she was gone.

It was now morning time. Link was currently on the last shift. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Roy's alarm clock boomed. "Stupid thing." He muttered before shutting it off. Marth was also awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning." He simply said.

"Morning." The other two swordsmen said in unison. Link yawned incredibly loud and rubbed his eyes for what seemed like forever.

"You okay Link?" Marth asked the Hylian.

"I'm just tired." He said.

"Maybe you should take a nap?" Roy suggested. Link nodded and headed for his bed.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" A feminine voice echoed through the mansion. Marth and Roy grabbed their swords and charged to the place they heard the scream from. It came from the bathroom.

When they got there they saw a group of smashers gathered around the door. When Marth and Roy looked inside they gasped. They saw Mario and Zelda crying, but behind them they saw Peach.

Her lifeless corpse lay there as she was stabbed and sexually assaulted. She had cuts everywhere and her hand was cut from her body. In the mirror written in blood a note read:

_This person died a swift death, the rest of you won't be so lucky. _

Mario was banging his fist into the ground and crying, while Zelda was just crying. Luigi shed a few tears, and Yoshi looked away. Bowser was shocked, but vowed that he would kill this killer.

Marth and Roy were going to say something but heard a yell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A familiar voice rang through the hallways.

"Shit, that came from our room Roy... oh no Link!" Marth realized. The group charged down the hallway. The barged into the room and saw something under the covers. Marth cautiously went over and pulled it out. When he saw Link he almost fainted.

"He's... he's... gone." Roy chocked out. Zelda broke down crying again. Link's corpse was tied up and looked like he was beaten with a home run bat. A huge gash was in his head and blood was still oozing out.

Luigi took the kids out but Young Link fought to stay. "No, let me stay, he's me!" Young Link yelled. Samus walked over to Luigi.

"It's okay Luigi, let him stay." She told him. He nodded and took the rest of the kids out side. Bowser also went along for protection.

Zelda was still crying her eyes out, and Young Link slashing at the wall with his sword. All this time Roy realized something.

"Guys, where are Master hand and Crazy Hand?" He asked.

The Smashers looked at each other and shrugged. They hadn't seen them for awhile.

"We should find them." Marth said. So they broke into groups. One group to stay and comfort Zelda and Young Link. Another one to look for the Hands.

Marth leader of group two lead his team to the Hands office. When they reached the door they found it was jammed. Ganondorf walked up to it.

"Allow me." He simply stated before unleashing a warlock punch that opened it. The group of thirteen found a disturbing site. Master Hand was pinned to the wall with nails, and had many daggers sticking out of him.

Crazy Hand on the other hand, (heh) had his fingers chopped off and the rest of his body burned. (It was still on fire.)

"No... this can't be..." Samus said.

The killer was in the basement, he took out his notebook and crossed some names out. "Well, with those two hands gone, I guess this will be easy." He said. "Now, who do I get next?" He looked through his book and smirked. "Marth and Zelda, hmm Zelda will be an interescting toy to play with." He began to laugh maniacally.

**Wow, that chapter was short! Anyway we now know the killer is male and IS a Smasher. Review please and I'll update faster! **


	3. Is there any hope?

**Okay here's chapter 3**! **Marth and Zelda seem to be the killers next target. What will happen to two beloved characters? The answer in this chapter! Also, sorry for the wait, blame my stupid school... anyways heres chapter 3!**

_With group 2..._

Group two stood there, shocked. Their leaders have been killed. What can they do now? Trapped and helpless, like a bunch of fish out of water. And the fisher was closing in on them.

"What do we do now?" Asked a frustrated Samus.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Marth said frowning. It had seemed all was lost, they would all be killed unless they do something. But what could they do?

_With group 1..._

"Zelda, please be strong, we will get through this together." Young Link said trying to comfort the princess. He was cut off when he saw a kunai (knife) flying towards Zelda. Gasping he moved his body in front of hers, he was about to put up his shield but was too late.

"No, Young Link!" Nana yelled out as she saw him fall to the ground. It hit him between the eyes. Blood leaked onto the floor and everyone froze. Zelda froze but then began to sob.

"It's, it's all my fault, I was supposed to be killed... not him." She broke down crying again. Luigi walked over to her and set his arm on her shoulder.

"Princess. Link-a sacrificed him-a self for you-a, honor his bravery and death-a." Luigi spoke calming the princess.

"Y-your right." She chocked out. She stood up tears still flowing down her eyes. "I-I'll be strong for their sake." She said anger swelling inside of her.

Ganondorf smirked. "Well, my problems are now gone." He chuckled to himself. All of the Smashers in the room shot him glares.

"Shut up Ganondorf, Link was always and will always be braver than your sorry ass!" Zelda yelled growing angry. Ganondorf simply smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." He said. In truth Ganondorf was mad and sad._ HE_ wanted to kill Link. Yet, he may not have been able to.

Zelda once again glared. "Ganondorf just shut up!" Zelda yelled even louder than she normally does. She was about to transform into Sheik, but suddenly stopped. She fell to the ground, blood leaking out of her back. A burn mark was present on her back.

"A ray gun." Mario came to the conclusion. The smashers quickly checked the area. However the killer did that without them noticing was amazing. The kids immediately began to cry. Luigi did his best to calm them, but he himself started to cry.

"Is there-a any hope for us-a?" He asked no one in particular. Mario walked over to him.

"Brother-a, we will pull through, somehow we will-a." Mario reassured his younger bro.

_Somewhere in the mansion..._

"Well, it appears that I got two in one inning." The killer said amused by his work. He took out his notebook. "Now, I guess I should get Marth... he may be tricky... but, I have an advantage." He chuckled.

Wireframes that were clearly not the Smashers appeared behind him. "When shall we leave master?" A male frame asked.

The killer smirked. "Now." He said. With that the frames scattered, their target was Marth Lowel, of Altea.

**I leave you at that** **my fellow readers. However I'll be starting a second story in a bit, entitled Tales of the Sane Swordsmen. It will include tales of Marth's life as a Smasher and will explain and complete Marth the Swordsmen that did. Until next time. **


	4. Only the luckiest will survive

**I'm finally updating this story... what..? Okay anyway here's chapter 4! I will tell you this, look through the chapters again for clues. I won't be too obvious but... you may discover interesting things.**

After the incident with Zelda and the Links, the Smashers (well most of the alive ones) decided to hold a meeting. Samus began the talk.

"Alright, so how is everyone doing today?" She asked. The famed bounty hunter received blank stares and some (namely Mario) people shed tears. "... um okay then..." She stopped and her eyes grew big. She dropped to the ground and died...

"S-Samus!" Marth yelled, then he noticed something... a cut... with no knife or blade visible... "Shit! Get down everyone!" Marth yelled before he ducked under the table.

"What wh-" Bowser started but was cut off as his head fell from his shoulders. Blood was pouring out staining the floor and striking fear into the Smashers.

Marth stood up and noticed something." "Mario! Behind you!"

"Huh-a?" He turned around and came face to face with a blue male wire frame. His cloak wore off, and in his hand was a large blade...

"DIE!" The wire frame yelled before he swung his blade.

"CLANK!" A blade blocked the blow. Roy stood in the way and swung his blade, knocking the wire frame back.

"Nobody, except me hurts my friends!" Marth, Mario, Ganondorf, DK, Yoshi, and Luigi ran besides the Pheare prince. All ready to attack.

The frame smirked. "I guess it's time to call in the reinforcements..." With that 6 other blue wire frames appeared All with blades and ray guns...

"Son of a bitch!" Ganondorf yelled. It was seven versus seven, the Smashers each took their own one.

Luigi performed his karate moves on his frame. "I'm-a going to kick-a your ass-a!" Luigi yelled before charging up his green missile and launched at the helpless frame. It was going to fire it's gun but was met with a fiery head butt. It exploded upon contact knocking Luigi unconscious.

Yoshi went into his egg form and charged his frame. Yoshi knocked the frame down and finally came out of egg form and pelted the frame with eggs. "Hope you love eggs bastard!" Yoshi yelled. The frame exploded and sent egg shells flying to the ground.

DK and Ganondorf smirked before teaming up. DK pounded the ground and the frames fell to their knees. Ganondorf charged up his leg and performed warlock kick. Hittingboth of them in the stomach and finishing them off. "That was for Zelda and the Links you piece of shit!" The frames as usual exploded.

Mario just threw fireballs everywhere and then smashed the frame into the ground. "I hope you like it you bitch!" He then threw more fireballs until the frame exploded.

Marth and Roy teamed up and slashed at the frames. First Marth went into combo moves knocking the frame down while Roy leaped up and flare bladed the frame. "Wow you really do suck!" Roy taunted the almost dead frame. It exploded but did no damage to the two swordsmen.

With only one left Roy leaped up and smacked the frame into the ground, right when it stood up Marth stuck his blade falchion into the frames heart. It was over. The last one exploded. And the seven combatants smirked.

Marth and Roy sheathed their swords, Ganondorf and DK dusted their hands off, and Yoshi, and Mario went to wake Luigi. Victory was sweet. Revenge was sweet. However new questions arouse.

"Hold on why were they blue wire frames?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, I thought they were... wait what did Master Hand do with his again?" Roy asked confused.

"I don't know-a." Mario said.

All of them were confused. They looked to the others and smiled. They weren't dead ye- before I could finish my sentence Luigi noticed something.

"AHHH! Behind you guys! A bomb-a!" He yelled. The other Smashers looked and saw a bomb it was about to blow up... they were going to run but it blew up. The only ones left from over there were Mewtwo and Ness. They had activated their shields just in time. However in Ness's arms was Pichu... he was still alive!

The seven fighters ran over to the three. "Are you guys okay!" Asked a very jumpy Roy.

"Some how, we managed to block the blast with our shields, and luckily I grabbed Pichu." Ness explained. Mewtwo nodded and then sighed.

"So... it's one of us ten isn't it?" Mewtwo asked. The others all realized this and eyes grew big as they looked at each other. The person right next to them could kill them very soon...

_Later in the basement..._

"Curses my wire frames failed... I guess I'll have to do it myself again..." He paused... "I should be more careful though... I didn't plan on that bomb exploding right away... and Samsus... those stupid wire frames killed her..." He sighed but then began to chuckle. "I wanted to kill her..."

**Ooh scary! While I finally updated! New clues were revealed and tension is high... who will survive and who will die? Only time will tell... read and review please! Also just letting you know...**

**The Alive list**

**Marth**

**Roy**

**DK**

**Yoshi**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Ganondorf**

**Ness**

**Mewtwo**

**Pichu**

**In the end only three will still be alive... **


	5. Realization

**Ugh, I'm sorry it took me so long, I've been busy with personal matters. Anyways this chapter is really just build up for the final two chapters!**

**Marth: Yep, and also, as you know only three of us will be alive at the end! **

**True, and it will be odd how the others die. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character mentioned in here. Nintendo does.**

It was night time... all of the alive Smasher had rooms far away from each other They were also locked. Windows shut, and locked as well. They were going to take no chances... after all any minute now could be their last.

_In Marth's room..._

"_Hmm, I wonder who the killer is... it could be Ness or Mewtwo, after all they have physic powers... then again it could be anyone... well maybe not Pichu... he's just a baby, and he's staying with Yoshi. I wonder if it's a good idea to let the Mario Brothers share a room, they say they trust each other but still..." _He wondered.

_In Roy's room..._

Roy being the maniac we all love, was dancing around like an idiot listening to music. "Oh yeah I can shake that thing baby!" He yelled out to no one in particular. He was so busy he didn't hear a beam sword being taken out outside his door...

He jumped on his bed with the music still playing. Roy then noticed his door was open... "H-hello? Marth, is that you: He asked prepared to crap his pants like he has never done before. He then noticed something.. a beam sword, holding it was a figure with and active camouflage.

"SHIT! HELP! HEL-" He began to yelled but was silenced as he was struck multiple times by the beam sword. Blood splattered everywhere, the figure continued to attack him with the beam sword. He then grabbed Roy and stuck his beam sword threw his head...

Yoshi hearing the yell for help ran to the Pyro's room. The figure was still in there. :Wet him wo you weanie!" Yoshi yelled before charging the figure. The figure took out a super scope and prepared to fire. Yoshi quickly went in to his egg shield.

The figure's shot deflected but the shield grew weaker. The killer chuckled and kicked the egg as far as he could to the hallway wall. It broke and out came Yoshi, defenseless... the killer walked up to Yoshi and charged up his Super scope.

Right as this was happening the camouflage wore off. Yoshi gasped. "Y-you're..." But before he could finish, He was shot by a charged up Super scope. At a very close range too, it was a quick yet painful death. The figure chuckled then heard something... footsteps... growing near. He ran into the darkness... today he would not be exposed...

Marth, Mario, and Luigi, were running as fast as they could to the spot that would give them shivers. Mario and Luigi ran to Yoshi and both put their heads down. It wasn't a pretty sight. Yoshi's skin was burned and was chipping off. His eyes were as white as snow.

Marth ran into Roy's room. When he noticed the body he almost threw up. Roy's body was slashed in multiple places, blood was still leaking on the floor. A huge hole in his head had blood pouring out, it covered his armor.

Mario and Luigi ran inside, when they saw Roy. Luigi looked away, and Mario put his hand on Marth's shoulder. "I'm-a truly sorry" He said. Marth nodded and went up to Roy's body, he took the Sword of Seals.

The three went back to the Mario brother's room. After all they knew that they weren't the killers. "Let's-a get some sleep guys-a" Luigi said. Marth and Mario nodded. Mario and Luigi slept on their two beds, while Marth took the mini couch.

_On the roof of the mansion..._

"I need to be careful... they may know very soon who I am. Luckily, with Master Hand and Crazy Hand gone, the four newcomers won't come. He looked at the moon, it was full and gleaming a glorious white... he now knew... he would die soon.

_In the Mario brother's room..._

Marth was awake, he was worried. _"That killer, who is he? I mean Mewtwo seems logical, but so does Ganondorf... but what do they have against us?"_ He thought in his mind. The exiled Altean prince then decided, it was now or never.

He grabbed his sword Falchion. He wondered where the killer would be... then an idea hit him. He moved swiftly down the hall, staying alert of his surroundings. He opened the door that lead to Master Hand's office.

A piercing cold shiver was sent flying up his spine. The Hands... they were still there... it made him think why anyone would want to kill them. He then thought if this was a plot, by... no... that would be impossible.

He found what he was looking for, the main computer. He started it up, and then found the map that shows where a person is located. His eyes then widened. "Impossible..." How could that be? Maybe there was a bug? No, that couldn't be, Fox himself built this.

He closed his eyes and thought. A memory came flashing back to him.

_Flashback..._

"_Hey Nabarl!" A young man in blue called._

"_Hmm..? Oh Prince Marth, what do you need?" A man with brownish hair and clothed in purple asked._

"_I was wondering, how did you become so skilled with swords?" Marth asked his comrade. _

"_Oh.. Well you see Marth, it's hard to explain. First I had to learn the basics. Then, I really just practiced... something that I followed though, was never show mercy to those who have done wrong. You must eliminate them if needed..."_

"_Wow... thanks Nabarl." Marth said._ _Nabarl nodded._

"_Prince Marth! Where are you? I see enemies approaching!" A voice called._

"_All right Jeigan, I'm on my way!" Marth called back._

"_Well now, I guess we should go." Nabarl said. Marth nodded and the two ran off._

_End flashback..._

Marth remembered those words, he would make that man pay for what he has done... he took a deep breath then headed for the roof. It was time to end this, once and for all!

He ran up the stairs that would eventually lead him to his destination. Would this be his final destination? He was not sure, but whatever the case, he would make that man die a horrible death.

He saw the door and opened it... very slowly.

"So... you're here kid..." The killer said. He was standing on the other side of the roof, in his hand he had a beam sword that was covered in blood.

"You... I know who you are!" Marth told him. The killer chuckled.

"Yes, I guessed that you might've known that. Now tell me then, who am I?" The killer mocked.

Marth grinned a bit but then shot him a glare. "You're-

**A/N: Ah, I'm so evil. Well the next chapter reveals the killer. With only two chapters left, what will happen? You will need to wait for the next chapter.**

**Marth: Which he promises to have up very soon.**

**Indeed, I plan to have the next chapter up soon! Anyways read and review please! And fell free to guess who the killer is. As a final not though, I left clues to who he is, some are obvious, some aren't. **


	6. And so it ends or does it?

**Hello all, this is the second to last chapter! In this chapter we will find out who the murderer is! It will also explain why it's him. Also, I bet that no one knows who it is. **

Marth grinned slightly but it soon turned into a glare. **"**You're... CAPTAIN FALCON!" He yelled, rage was found in his voice. The killer grinned.

"Well... so you did know who I was. Might I ask how?" Captain Falcon asked.

Marth nodded slightly. "When I looked at the map to find everyone, I noticed there was one body too many. I then realized something. We never saw your body!" Marth told him.

"Yes... the Hands helped me with that. For you see, they wanted to get rid of you guys. I found out, and decided to help them. The battle with Roy was just a set up so I would never be suspected."He said, grinning.

"But why, why did you help the Hands?" Marth asked.

"After we all beat them in matches, they became furious and wanted revenge. For me, well you guys never really did like me that much.

Marth stared at him blankly. "Why did you kill the Hands?"

"Well you see, I didn't need their help anymore, so I decided to dispose of them." He said smirking.

"So, that's how you got all the weapons." Marth said coming to the conclusion.

"Yes, that's how I killed most of the Smashers . The wireframes were my special creations that helped me dispose of you all sooner. After all they were clones of me." He said chuckling.

Marth drew his sword. "Captain Falcon, for what you've done to Link, Zelda, Roy, and everyone else, I will make you pay!" Marth yelled before charging at the traitor. Captain Falcon took his beam sword and also charged at the Altean prince.

In a flash of seconds, The two were past each other. Blood was on the roof. Marth turned around and so did Falcon. Marth's right shoulder had a cut. While Captain Falcon's right cheek was bleeding.

Once again they charged, but this time Marth thought ahead. As he charged he leaped up in the air before the two met. He was now behind Captain Falcon, a perfect opportunity to strike.

He dashed to the traitor and before Captain Falcon could realize it. Stuck his blade through the Smasher's heart. It was over, or was it? Captain Falcon fell to the floor but before he died took out a bo-omb and chucked it down a nearby vent.

Marth gasped. As he knew where that was heading. Right into the supply room! There must be thousands of bo-ombs there! He cursed, as he felt the mansion rumble under his feet. BOOM!

The mansion's center part was now on fire and the whole foundation was weakening. Within minutes it would be no more. Marth cursed and quickly rushed down the stairs. Meanwhile Captain Falcon's corpse was set on fire.

Rushing down the stairs Marth headed for Master hand's room and went onto the speaker. "EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME! TH MANSION IS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE WE NEED TO GET OUT!" He yelled.

Mario and Luigi leaped out of bed and quickly ran down the hall. Marth also ran down the hall and they met up at the main door. "What's-a happening Marth?" Mario asked.

"No time to explain, we need to get out now!" Marth yelled.

"But-a the killer!" Luigi said.

"It was Falcon, I killed him, we need to go!" Marth yelled. The Mario Brothers looked at each other and nodded. They kicked the door open and ran out, into the cold night. They looked behind them and saw the fire was spreading.

"The others..." Marth began. The mansion soon began to collapse. The four remaining Smashers were soon dead. It was over, the nightmare that had engulfed them all, was finally gone. The three looked at each other before walking off to town.

It was sad, how did no one know they were in trouble. They then figured out that Master Hand must of covered that up. Damn him, Damn the bastard Falcon too, they thought.

They entered a coffee shop and sat down to begin chatting. "What do-a we do now-a?" Luigi asked.

Marth shrugged. "I guess... we go home now. I mean back to our worlds. He said.

"Yes-a, but what about us? I mean-a Peach is gone-a!" Mario said. Marth looked at him and sighed.

"I know, but we will just have to move on." Marth said simply. They nodded. At morning they took their leave. Saying their fair wells was hard, but they got through it.

The Smash Brothers was shut down, and the three alive Smashers were never heard from outside of their kingdoms. This couldn't be the end... could it?

**Ah, sorry for the bad ending of the chapter... anyways we have one last chapter, which is actually an epilogue! It will tell how Mario, Luigi, and Marth are doing one year later. It will also have a shocking conclusion. Be aware however, that I am not making a sequel as of now.**


	7. Epilogue

**Sorry for the wait...** **this is the final short chapter. Be aware that I won't be making a sequel to this. As of now that is.**

It had been one year since the incident at Smash Mansion. All but Mario, Luigi, and Marth were killed. The killer, Captain Falcon was defeated by Marth, who showed no mercy. The three then went back to their kingdoms. Marth to Altea, and the Mario Brothers to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Things were going good. Daisy was crowned princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Another Yoshi, Boshi became the hero to the Yoshis. With no threats at all in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi opened up their own Pizza shop.

Marth Lowel was engaged to Sheeda and they were soon to be married. Altea had been rebuilt and everything was running smoothly... but three days before Marth and Sheeda's wedding someone came to the kingdom of Altea.

His name was Luigi Mario, and he wasn't looking too well. Marth and Sheeda were in the dining hall talking about the death of the Smashers. When a guard came in. "Prince Marth! A visitor is here to see you!" He told the prince.

"Send him in please." Marth said. Luigi walked in.

"Marth... I-a... Mario..." Luigi was lost for words. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Luigi?" Marth asked the plumber. Luigi looked at the prince, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Mario... is-a dead..." Luigi spoke those words that sent shivers down Marth's spine.

"W-what happened to him?" Marth asked. He was turning pale.

"He was-a killed, by someone... and-a they left a note-a." Luigi said, he was now on the ground crying. Marth was pale. Sheeda looked a the two, then went to comfort the plumber..

**Told you it was short! As of now I won't be making a sequel to this unless enough people want me too. I admit this story wasn't my best, but I have learned to write better. I assure you the rest of my stories will be better written then this.**


End file.
